theclansfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NIGHTHAWK33/destinyfang's wish chapter 10
destinyfang and mapleshade were resting her in her nest and mapleshade over at the fresh kill pile eveningfur padded over the she's "you mind leaving" destinyfang hissed. Eveningfur shrugged "Sure, why not. I'm bored anyways" He responded to destinyfang. The little she grunted as she looked to Eveningfur, raising a paw as she slapped the tom again. "Leave." She hissed, her weight awkwardly spread, as she was turned to face the tom, yet only doing so really on her two hindlegs. Eveningfur raised a nonexistent eyebrow "Do you want me to LEAF you in the Medicine cats den and wait until Brookfall finds you?" Hailkit squeaks as Violetpaw picked him up, but let out a happy chirp as she set him down, reaching up and nuzzling her ear. He looks over at Destinyfang and toddles out of the shadows, flicking his tail for Violetpaw to follow him as he padded clumsily over to the injured molly. "No! Just go. Away!" She spat, as her pelt bristled lightly. At least this time she couldn't get injured.. Right? Grunting, she unsheathed her claws, slapping the tom again with a loud screech. She hissed in pain as she snatched Hailkit back. "No, Hailkit!" She snapped around his scruff. "You can't play with her." Eveningfur dipped his head under her strike "Well then, that happened faster than I expected" He said casually. With a grunt, the little she didn't account for this, and only fell on the ground awkwardly. Honestly, at this rate, the she would end up killing herself. But cats couldn't keep their trap shut. And she was one of them. "Seriously! Leave!" Hailkit lets out a quiet yelp, flailing his paws. "P-Play with D-Destiny!" He squeaks, looking up at Violetpaw. "Seriously, start learning to know that I'm going to dodge" He said, before turning 360 degrees and lightly bopping her on the head. "whatever!" She spat at the tom, lowering her head with a snarl. "Just leave! You have no business to be here." She hissed lowly, trying to rise to her paws. But failed miserably. "Boop" he said, bopping her again. "No. She doesn't like kittens. You can play with me. Okay?" violetpaw told the kitten sternly "Don't touch me you mousebrain!" She snarled, glaring at the tom with her dark hues. Soon after, the she lunged for the tom, with both her broken and good paw. Wasn't such a good idea to be honest. Hailkit whimpers. "B-But why?" He mewls. "I wanna p-play!" Eveningfur stepped aside, booping her again and again. Flurrykit went over to Hailkit. "She'll attack you. Why not play with me?" He mewed, seeming hurt. Landing short, the she gave a light hiss, raising her good paw and grabbing a hold of Eveningfur's paw- digging her claws in. "Ugh.. Leave..." "You can play with Flurrykit over here." She said sternly, padding to the opposite side of camp and placing her brother down. "If you go over there, you won't play at all. Okay?" Hailkit huffs. "B-But I wanna play w-with Destiny." He mewls stubbornly, crawling over to Destinyfang. Eveningfur spotted a kit padding over, scratching destinyfang's head with his captured paw. "Well, too bad!" *She snapped, pulling Hailkit back. "Would you rather not play at all?" She asked, blocking him from Destinyfang. "Eveningfur! Please! Just leave!" She spat, grunting as she lay, unable to really move or defend, she just lay, oblivious to the kit. Eveningfur grunted "I can't, you're holding my paw" Flurrykit sat down. "He doesn't wanna play with me!" He wailed, crying. He curled into a fluffy ball. Hailkit, apologize. Now!" She told her brother. "I'm not that strong you mousebrain!" She spat as she let go of his paw, her pelt puffing up. Hailkit whimpers, ears falling to the side. "W-Why?" He mewls, nudging her paw. "I wanna play with Destinyf-fang!" The kit looks over at Flurrykit and crawls over, curling up beside the older tom-kitten. She sighed, pulling Hailkit away and picking him up, limping into the shadows of camp. She set him down, blocking any means of him leaving. "Destinyfang hurts kittens. She'd hurt you if you tried to play with her. She's a big meanie! We don't like big meanies." She murmured, licking him swiftly between the ears. "Understand?" Hailkit whimpers. "W-Why d-does she hurt c-cats?" He mewls, tipping his head to the side. She shrugged, waiving as she moved her wrenched leg. "Who knows? But today you're gonna play with Flurrykit and apologize. Okay? Category:Blog posts